Chain saws are well know means for cutting wood and the like and used properly can greatly reduce work, however, if not used carefully user injury can occur. As a result, safety features are desirable. Critical to optimum operation is the capability of a chain saw system to maintain proper tension on a cutter blade containing chain, and critical to safety is the ability to stop a cutter blade containing chain from moving when the motor is running but the chain saw is not being applied to useful work. That is, efficient chain saw chain tensioning and braking systems provide utility. Further, it must be understood that chain saws are very low torque, but high speed systems that derive cutting ability by generating high chain speed. That is, at a given torque, the cutting power is directly proportional to chain speed. It is therefore common for a chain saw to stall in use due to minor chain pinching, taking too big a “bite” of, or causing too much down force on, an item being cut. Further, chain pinching and the like is more likely when chain tension is not proper, and it is noted, too high a tension in a chain saw chain can cause a chain motion stopping, (ie. braking), result.
It is in light of the foregoing it is generally disclosed at this point that the present invention is an assisted braking system and method for application to chain saw chains.
Patents identified in searching of Parent Applications are:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,835 to Ra;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,029 to Talberg;        U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,491,899, 5,522,143 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,780 to Schliemann et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,750 to Wolf et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,567 to Cool;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,727 to Moore;        U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,924,577 and 4,611,401;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,365 to Forderer;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,362 to Harding; and        U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,334 to Reynolds.        
Patents which mention magnetic material were applied in a chain saw, and were cited by the Examiner Prosecution of a Parent Application are:                Patent by Fukushima, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,985;        Patent by VanHalderen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,265;        Patent by Bass, U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,112;        Patent by Raiski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,746;        Patent by Dooley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,180;        Patent by Reynolds, U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,334;        Patent by Wilkin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,326;        
Additional Patents identified with the presently Claimed invention in mind are:                Patent by Nakamuraetal, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,057;        Patent by Haertlein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,773;        Patent by Wolf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,813;        Patent by Bell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,160;        Patent by Fushiya et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,406;        Patent by Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,833;        Patent by Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,727;        Patent by Oebrli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,689        Patent by Mattson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,390; and        EP 235670.        
Patents identified by the Examiner in a Parent Application are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,562,732 to Arsneau; 2,316,997 to Smith; 2,532,981 to Wolfe and 3,872,901 to Bernard.
Parent Patents to the Inventor are:
                U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,187; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,958.        
No Patent or combination of Patents, however is believed to obviate a chain saw which comprises a system for applying frictional braking to motion of a cutter providing chain thereof involving the entering of an insertional element, or equivalent, into the chain channel guide.